Podría haber sido yo (y lo fui)
by DangerousTongue
Summary: Hablamos de desequilibrio, pero nadie conoce el estado de la balanza, ni dónde empieza y mucho menos cómo acaba. Supongo que vivimos en ese intermedio y lo hacemos lo mejor que podemos. Intentamos darle un sentido a esa incertidumbre, una respuesta más o menos clara, pero solo nos acercamos o nos quedamos en la zona fría [...]


_Hablamos de desequilibrio, pero nadie conoce el estado de la balanza, ni dónde empieza y mucho menos cómo acaba. Supongo que vivimos en ese intermedio y lo hacemos lo mejor que podemos. Intentamos darle un sentido a esa incertidumbre, una respuesta más o menos clara, pero solo nos acercamos o nos quedamos en la zona fría. Todo el mundo conoce el tópico literario Carpe Diem y se lo tatúan y verborrean pero no terminan empleándolo como tal. Yo tampoco tengo muy claro si lo estoy haciendo o no, si en algún momento lo he hecho realmente… pero tengo toda una vida para descubrirlo. _

Somos santos y somos pecadores, depende del día, la hora y el lugar. Depende de si estamos juntos las veinticuatro horas o lo que llevemos encima, qué más da, ahora mismo la poca luz que hay se cuela en mi habitación como el peor de los demonios y no puedo pensar con claridad. Tengo la costumbre de bajar la persiana antes de acostarme, pero ayer se me olvidaron las monotonías al llegar a casa. Vivo con Terence Higgs y Adrian Pucey (y ya sabéis qué pasa.)

No vivimos rodeados de magia como pensábamos hace diez años y puede que hayamos recibido alguna que otra crítica de nuestras familias, pero hemos aprendido a pasar de la gente y de lo que puedan pensar en un momento dado. Incorporarse cuesta cuando estás en una cama demasiado estrecha para tres personas y más, cuando tu puesto está en el medio. Miento, aún más cuando tienes a tus pies un revoltijo de piernas imposible de romper y un par de brazos cruzados en el pecho, simulando una x de los falsos vampiros en los que creen los muggles.

— Psst, Terence, déjame salir y ayúdame a mover a Adrian, está sobadísimo. —Terence tampoco es que estuviera muy despierto, pero colaboró lo mejor que pudo en su estado soñoliento. Apartó sus piernas, echándolas hacia la izquierda e imitó lo mismo con su brazo. Ahora solo faltaba la parte más difícil.

— Psst, Adrian. —repetí, moviéndolo suavemente con una de las manos. Seguía dormido y no parecía que tuviese muchas ganas de volver al mundo de los vivos. Me encogí de hombros, miré a Terence y asentí. Teníamos un código para situaciones así, pero casi lo paro porque la visión que tenía delante me derretía un poquito más el corazón. A Adrian le había crecido bastante el pelo en esos dos últimos meses y tenía parte del flequillo sobre los ojos y el resto… muy revuelto. Dormía solo con una camiseta desgastada de los Rolling Stones que pilló tiradísima de precio en un mercado del centro de Londres y tenía la mano libre sobre su estómago. Digno de admirar. Terence se quedó igual de embobado que yo con la vista.

— Qué guapo es el cabrón este, así no se puede… ¡encima mira qué pelos tiene! Esto solo le queda bien a él. Y a ti, que ese mechón rebelde que tienes me encanta. —tan bruto para unas cosas y tan delicado para otras, así era Terence Higgs la mayor parte del tiempo. Esa exclamación hizo que Adrian se revolviese en el sitio, pero nada más. Suspiré, sin una pesadez real y me aproximé al rostro del rubio para dejar un suave beso sobre sus labios. Me daba igual el aliento mañanero, las pintas que podría tener mi pelo (y ese mechón rebelde) o el maquillaje del día anterior. Esas cosas habían dejado de importarnos hacía mucho. Llevábamos en una relación aproximadamente tres años, los tres. Yo no estaba con los dos, Terence no estaba con nosotros… éramos tres, queriéndonos y sintiéndonos a nuestra manera, esa que solo conocíamos nosotros porque era muy difícil de explicar con palabras.

— Sois unos pesados de narices, tío, dejadme dormir.

— ¡Tan cariñoso como siempre! Mira, Pansy, acabamos de revivir al príncipe durmiente sin echarle un vaso de agua fría por encima. —quería picarle, claramente y lo consiguió. Un pequeño cojín impactó en la cara del rubio y solo pudo soltar una carcajada, de esas que no te importa que escuche todo el mundo y que sientes que tus pulmones te hablan y te exigen que vuelvas a llenarlos de aire. Terence se abalanzó sobre Adrian y yo me quedé mirándolos desde un segundo plano, porque no me atrevía aquella mañana a una pelea de almohadas y cojines y porque prefería retener en la cabeza todos y cada uno de los momentos (por estúpidos o monótonos que parezcan) con ellos. Al cabo de unos minutos, me levanté de la cama – tras escapar de aquellos brazos que no paraban de danzar de un lado hacia otro – y he destacar que si ellos solo dormían con una camiseta, yo dormía con menos. Ya os digo, estar entre dos cuerpos toooda la noche con la temperatura cada vez más jodida, era complicado. Pero no me podía escapar tan fácilmente, ni por uno ni por otro.

— Eh, niña, ¿te he dicho ya que me encanta que no te tapes las tetas?

— Pucey, no empecemos que son las… no sé qué hora es, pero no empecemos. —y la sonrisa seguía ahí, porque era él y nuestros piques desde el colegio. Terence nos observaba con cariño y pillería, algo que va unido casi sin darse cuenta.

— Oye y otra cosa, vale que no me deis un beso, pero una mamadita de buenos días o algo, rancios. —lo peor (o mejor), es que lo dijo con una sonrisa jodidamente sexy y Terence y yo casi nos desmayamos. No exagero cuando digo que mis novios son dos obras de arte andantes y que más de un policía debería pararme por haber robado a aquellos dioses griegos.

El rubio remató aquella jugada aproximándose hacia Adrian, aún con una sonrisa juguetona plasmada en el rostro. Se acercó a su boca, a un mordisco de distancia, pero bajó hacia el pecho y rápidamente hacia los abdominales que empezaban a dibujarse en su cuerpo. Un beso, dos, tres y un mordisco de los que te sacan un jadeo y un grito juntos. Me mordí el labio inferior casi a la misma vez que Pucey y sentí un hormigueo en el estómago, bastante familiar a aquellas alturas. Sabía que era una broma, un toque para calentarlo y darle su merecido por aquel comentario que calentaba demasiado los nervios y las ganas, pero no quería que lo fuera a su vez. No siempre nos acostábamos los tres juntos, pero cuando lo hacíamos… era puto indescriptible.

— ¿Es que no te vas a poner encima? —una pregunta en el aire, un escalofrío que me recorrió de alfa a omega y un asentimiento por mi parte. La pregunta aún seguía presente en los ojos de Adrian y como respuesta, además del movimiento de cabeza, me relamí los labios como si los tuviese extremadamente secos. Acaricié con cariño la espalda de Terence por debajo de la camiseta y creo que llegué a hacerle cosquillas con las pocas uñas que tenía por la expresión de su rostro. Me coloqué encima del moreno y jadee casi sin darme cuenta, arrancando un par de sonrisas de mis acompañantes. ¿Nos importaba la hora que era? Para nada, como si en un momento teníamos que echar mano a la varita para insonorizar la habitación. Me reí por la idea y me incliné hacia el chico para dejar unos cuantos besos sobre sus labios, cada vez más rápidos y breves. Diría que Adrian tenía los dedos largos y finos, como si fuesen los de un pianista, pero a él le pegaban más las manos de un guitarrista. Dedos igual de largos, pero más bastos. Los de Terence eran otro rollo totalmente distinto.

— ¡Joder, tíos! Me voy un momento y ya estáis dale que te pego. Que me parece de puta madre, ojo, pero no me gustaría veros en pleno acto, ya sabéis. Soy un angelito totalmente inocente que no quiere ver ese tipo de cosas.

— Trihart, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres por la ventana del salón? Y mucho menos que entres a mi cuarto sin llamar. —suspiré, mirando hacia la puerta. Ni me había molestado en cambiar de posición, así que Adrian aún me tenía sujeta por la cintura y Terence, de mientras, le acariciaba las greñas mañaneras que tenía por pelo.

— Ah, vale, ¿eso es que puedo entrar por la del baño? Me lo apunto para el próximo día.

Ignoró mi gruñido, la postura que teníamos todos y la situación, porque él era así. Había aceptado lo nuestro mejor de lo esperado, porque por otro lado, Draco no lo llevaba tan bien, pero de eso mejor hablamos otro día.

— Eso, a lo que iba, vestíos que nos están esperando.

— ¿Quién?

— Daphne y Blaise.

Joder.

**NOTA** _porque debo avisar de lo torpe (y nueva) que soy con esto: _

Como decía, no tengo ni idea de cómo va esta página y si saldrá este mini proyecto como quiero (no sé si se le puede considerar así, pero bueno.) Ya se puede ver que me paso un poco el canon por las narices porque quiero que se vea el cariño que le tengo a nuestras queridas serpientes desde un punto de vista más... muggle y nada, que esta escena va acompañada de una canción que conocí por casualidad y porque supongo que estaba ahí para mí.

_The Struts - Could Have Been Me. _


End file.
